Royal Hearts
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru has chosen Kaugra to court and Kaugra picked the Miko Kagome to escort them throughout it, but little does Kagome and Sesshomaru know, Kaugra has other plans, her flapping fan covering her smile this will not follow Inuyasha story line.


The Shikon Miko, Kagome

Today would be the day, one the West had waited long for, or at least the Lord of the West had waited for. His son, eldest son Sesshomaru, would today start courting.

The West palace was buzzing with people, demon's and human's alike. After all, courting was no easy or simple thing, it took months and the first day of courting was just as important as the last day.

Sesshomaru was already ready, he woke up ready, yet, not really ready, if it where up to him, he would be single for another 100 or so years, but alas his father was ready to step down and he was more than ready to take his place. So he selected a long time 'friend' if you dare call it, she was just someone he grew up with and one of few people he spoke to.

Kaugra, he decided to court her.

For one, Kaugra was not a bashful, flirty demon woman, she was cold and hard, she would not require much, they both took this as duty, and duty now called and so they were accepting.

"My Lord son, are you ready to begin?" Toga asked, clad in his royal suit of armor and robe's, sword at his side as if he would need it.

"I am" Sesshomaru stated, who to dresses in his royal's, sword's at his side.

The two men started down the hall, people bowing as they did. The door's to the room they were headed into opened without them even touching them, because Sesshomaru did not dare lift a royal finger in less he had to. The room was more then ready, candle's lighting it, flowers and food and wine waiting, maid's to help with any need they may have and a open balcony for Sesshomaru to step onto to tell the West of his courting.

Sesshomaru made his way into the mostly dark room and sat on his knee's on a pillow, and waited. His father left, the door's closing behind him. He waited in silence, not even the maid's made a noise.

Soon the door's opened again and in walked Kaugra, clad in her family's royals, her well know fan flapping, covering her face and hiding her red painted lips. She took her place beside Sesshomaru, kneeling down. Once the door's closed she snapped her fan shut, only for a few people did she show her face.

"Ugh, this is beyond a waist of time" She said bored looking at him,

"Indeed"

"Oh, on a good note, I need get the miko I wanted"

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow, he had forgotten about having to have a miko.

"Perhaps you may know her"

Why would he know a miko? He hated human's and none more so than them.

"They wanted to send us off with Kikyo"

He knew her, and hated her most,

"But I forbid it" Kaugra snapped,

Of that he was glad,

"I wanted the other one" She said softer,

Other one he thought, as he didn't spend much time of thinking of miko's

Kaugra looked at him as if she were waiting for him to say,

"Really Sesshomaru" She tapped her fan on his arm "Come now" She stood, "You know of whom I speak of, Miko, not Kikyo"

"I am afraid woman, I know not what you speak of or rather who"

Kaugra thought for a moment before sitting back on her knee's "Perhap's it has been a long time, very well I shall tell you"

But before she could, the door's opened.

The holy men walked in bowing, and in walked to human guard's that Sesshomaru could take in a blink, they also bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kaugra" A monk pushed past the gaurds with also a bow "I have brought you the miko for you're courting, to keep it as pure as it should"

He stood up and stepped to the side, this monk name was Miokru,

The gaurds moved the side and in walked a woman, all in white, but her red shash, her head was covered in a thick Vail and her head gear chimmed with her steps. Sesshomaru watched as the woman walk to them, her to, going to her knee's in front of them.

Kaurga had once again placed her fan in front of her face, behind it she was smiling.

"We shall leave you to tend to your duty's" The monk bowed and everyone again, left the room.

Kaugra snapped her fan shut "Oh for all things holy remove that silly head set girl"

"Better yet, Sesshomaru, do be a good demon and remove it for her, of course do leave her head on"

Sesshomaru eyed Kaugra and her weird humor. He leaned over and placed both hands on the head set and pulled it off.

Black silky hair flowed out like water of a water fall, it fell thick and all round her, almost touching the ground. Unlike most human woman her hair was wavy. The girl looked from her bowing, her hands still on the floor, her bright green eyes looking at him.

"Kagome" He spoke, he had only said her name once before and that was many, many years ago.

"Hi my Lord, my name is as you say, I am Kagome, Shikon Miko and I was chosen by you're chosen to escort you throughout you courting" She the bowed her head again, covering her face, a face he had not seen in years.

Beside him Kaugra smiled, if they had to do this, why not make it fun.


End file.
